miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Error Codes
An error code indicated a problem in Miiverse. There's two types of error codes: HTTP, and Nintendo-format. HTTP Errors Internal Server Errors 500 "500 Internal Server Error ただいまシステムエラーが発生しております。 お手数ですが、しばらく時間を置いてから再度お試しください。 The Miiverse system is currently experiencing an error. We apologize for the inconvenience. Please try again later." This is the most common error code. This error code indicates that the Miiverse system is experiencing an error, which is a problem on the server end. It can mean either a server crash, or an OS failure. It usually doesn't take Nintendo long to repair these errors. 503 This error is very similar to error 500. Error 503 implies that Miiverse is undergoing maintenance. This can be caused by updates or bug fixes. The big difference between error 500 and 503 is that error 503 is intentional. Activity Feed could not be loaded This is a rare error that only happens on few accounts. It usually disappears after a couple days. Nintendo-format Errors 121-0902 A very common permission error to Miiverse. It means either a bad request, or forbidden. You can replicate this error by messing around in Inspect Element and attempting to delete another user's post, or trying to yeah something that doesn't exist. 121-9998 When you receive this error code, it means that something is wrong with your internet. The message that shows up for this says "Cannot connect to the Internet. Please check your network connection and try again." 121-9999 This error appears on the Nintendo 3DS when Miiverse is undergoing maintenance. Its description is "olv.portal.error" 121-5914 "You cannot add any more communities for this game to your favorites." If you bookmarked many communities for one game, you will receive this error. You can only bookmark 40 related communities for a game. 121-5918 An old error message that would appear when you attempt to post or comment under 2 minutes after you previously posted or commented. Many users referred to this as the "posting restriction". The error has been replaced with 121-5919 due to the 2 minute posting restriction being replaced with a 30 post system. 121-5919 "You have already exceeded the number of posts that you can contribute in a single day. Please try again tomorrow." This error was implemented after the Miiverse Redesign. It indicates that you've exceeded the post limit and you cannot post anymore. This error is removed at (5:00 AM EST). However, some users have reported the error taking longer to go away due to a bug in the Miiverse system. 121-5920 This error code occurs when a post or comment has managed to exceed the maximum number of characters it allows and is trying to be posted. The textbox already doesn't allow more than 400 characters to exist, so this can only be found by manipulating the textbox to exceed the 400 character maximum limit, entering more than 400 characters in the textbox, and attempting to submit it. The error message that pops up says "You have exceeded the number of characters you can send." 121-5922 This error code occurs when a user tries to follow a user that has blocked them. The message that pops up says "You cannot follow this user". This also occurs when a user tries to follow a user that they have blocked. 121-5932 This error code occurs similarly to the 121-5920 error code. If you receive this error, it will say "You have exceeded the line limit". 121-5933 "Unable to save because the maximum number of screenshots that can be saved has been reached. Please delete some saved screenshots and then try again." An error code that occurs if you take too many screenshots. 115-1009 As active and dedicated users tend to receive, this error code occurs when the console is permanently banned from accessing Miiverse. Certain users declare that this eventually goes away, but this is incredibly rare. This appears only on Wii U. "Error-Code: 115-1009 Miiverse functions are unavailable on this console." 121-5936 "You cannot access Miiverse with this Nintendo Network ID." This is an error having to do with Nintendo Network databases. There could be 4 situations: * Your NNID could not be loaded from the database from an error. Log back in after at least 3 days. * Your NNID data has been corrupted from one database by an error. Call Nintendo. * Your NNID data is gone because your NNID was either deleted or suspended, and the Miiverse database is conflicting with something not letting you log in. * Your NNID is not currently linked to a 3DS or Wii U; even linking to a system will not fix it. 022-2802/102-2802 This error code appears when Nintendo Network services can no longer be used by the specified NNID. You will most likely get this error if you have lied about your age on Miiverse. It does not apply just to Miiverse, but to all services using Nintendo Network. A message appears that says, "This Nintendo Network ID cannot be used." The Nintendo website says not to delete it before contacting them, but that isn't possible in the first place, since the NNID information can't be accessed. The NNID will most likely be deleted eventually by Nintendo. Nintendo 3DS users won't be able to go online in games that use Nintendo Network. (However, games that can connect to the Internet without Nintendo Network, such as Mario Kart 7, can still be played offline.) Until then, Wii U users will have to make a new NNID. 022-2812/102-2812 "You cannot access Nintendo Network services using this system. Please make note of the error code and visit support.nintendo.com." This is a new error code. It occurs when you attempt to connect to a Nintendo Network application and your system happens to be restricted. The error has been documented to happen on the 3DS, but it's currently unknown if it can happen on the Wii U. It is a special ban because it uses the DeviceID in the 3DS's security chip. It's one-time-programmable + encrypted so it can never, ever be modified, ever. 022-2815/022-2805/022-2825 "Online services cannot be used." This error code seems to function similarly to Error Code 115-1009, as a restriction of Miiverse through an entire console. However, contrary to its description, it does not restrict other online activities; the Internet Browser, games played online, and the friends list seem to function correctly. This error code is only known to occur on 3DS, but it's likely it could occur on Wii U as well. 022-2815 is an account ban, 022-2805 is a device ban, and 022-2825 is a TEMPORARY console ban. 102-2633 "Due to repeated incorrect password entries, you are temporarily unable to sign into Nintendo Network. Please try again later." This is a Nintendo Network error that restricts you from signing into Nintendo Network and all of its services, including Miiverse. There is no known way to prevent this Error Code from happening. It can even happen if you choose not to type in your password. You used to be able to click on a game, enter the password after a message appears, and continue as normal, but it seems that this has been "fixed". However, it seems as if you can still access Miiverse through a PC or tablet. The "Please re-enter your password for your NNID" message still can come up on a Wii U, but you'd have to click on an NNID related software (i.e. Miiverse) multiple times. It is not guaranteed to always work. This error most likely is in place to stop the efforts of people who try to break into a Nintendo Network ID. 115-5004/015-5004 "The Miiverse service has ended. Miiverse and any software features that make use of Miiverse will no longer be available. Thank you for your interest." This is a Miiverse error that indicates the service has been terminated. This message will appear whenever you try to access Miiverse from either your Wii U or 3DS system past the discontinuation on November 7th 2017, 10:00pm Pacific Time. This error code was added in Wii U system version 5.5.2. Category:Errors